nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Cult
'"The Cult" '''is the thirty-sixth episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the 114th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on December 6, 2014. In the episode, one of the Gallifreyan brothers survived and joins Deeba and Blake in their journey to Tsereve. The Episode "Deeba!" Blake cried. He jolted Deeba from the couch. She toppled to the floor. "Blake," she said quietly, "Please let me sleep." "No, Deeba! Look outside!" The door flung open. Tamara shot up. "Who there?!" she shouted. Deeba stood. A shadow filled the foyer. And then... "JULIUS!" Deeba screamed. She hurtled across the room and hugged her brother, the sole survivor. Tears burst to both set of eyes and Blake heaved a sigh of relief. Julius Gallifreyan survived after all. Tamara grabbed her cane and hurried over to her grand-nephew. Stories poured out in a torrent. Julius explained the grenade and the horror of seeing his brothers explode. He told of how he almost had to sever his own leg to prevent infection when the medics arrived and took him to a hospital. He told with a sudden gloom that it had been Greenfield Hospital and he refused to be treated in the emergency room where Nutty had died. He asked Deeba about her pursuit by the government and she told him about the message left by Elena and the hat and Marie. She wiped away tears as she described the War and Ren and Grace and Erut Nevda and ESMERALDA and the tunnels. She told him about their plan to climb Tsereve in search of the Cult of Gallifrey and Julius demanded to go with them. Blake and Deeba eagerly agreed and Tamara made sure they were prepared. The guards swore to secrecy to protect Deeba and Blake's location. Finally, overwhelmed with the excitement of her brother's survival despite the loss of her family, Deeba was ready to climb Tsereve. CLOUD VERANDAH "What a trek!" Julius exclaimed. He clapped Blake on the back. "Lover boy can climb too! Anything for his Deebz." "Shh!" Blake hissed, thankful Deeba didn't hear. "Are these...clouds?" Deeba said, placing her foot on the white powder. "It's the cloud verandah!" Blake exclaimed, "It's in Storytime! The book Niall wrote! The cloud verandah on the entrance to Tsereve!" "It's real!" Deeba said happily. Julius wrinkled his nose. "This is frilly." "Come on," Deeba said, "I've got a good feeling about this. We found the Cult of Gallifrey!" "You did!" a woman's voice said. A tall elderly woman combed back her hair and ran out from the cave. She greeted the three of them. "Welcome! Welcome! So glad to see you! Deeba, yes? Oh yes why I've been expecting you! You found us." She gestured with an arc backward at the mountain. "Welcome!" she said, "to the Cult of Gallifrey!" Deeba grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" "And you, Deeba Gallifreyan. And Blake Orrupt-Wolley! And Julius Gallifreyan! My, what a reunion! My name is Mona!" "Mo-na?" Julius sounded, "Funny name." She glowered. "Sorry about my brother," Deeba said, "Despite his knack for survival, he's a tad bit blunt." "Do we have any blunts?" Julius asked. "Oh dear lord," Blake said. "Why don't we go inside? I'm sure there are more people we have to meet," Deeba said. Mona frowned. "Well, no. There is only me. The Cult..." Mona grabbed her lips. "The Cult is nearly dead." "That's must be why everyone said it had fallen. But it's not extinct." "Not yet," Mona said. She led the way into the mountain. TSEREVE "We have plans, of course," Mona said, "to return. But it's very difficult. There are people, you see, who want to see the Cult exterminated." "Xerxes," Deeba said. Mona jumped. "Oh! My, I wasn't expecting you to use that word." "Is it taboo?" Blake asked, "For the most part, we've been using it freely." "No, no, it's not taboo. But it's virtually unknown. I'm surprised you know of it." "We don't really know what it is," Deeba said, "A position to bring about destruction, but how do we know there is one currently holding the title? We checked Wikipedia; nothing." Mona giggled. "No, it doesn't have a Wikipedia article. But there is someone holding the office. The Fifth Xerxes. Identity unknown, but that's what the Cult of Gallifrey is trying to discover." "Is that Operation Blele?" Deeba asked. Mona stared. "I'm sorry?" "Was Operation Blele's purpose to bring about the end of Xerxes?" Blake reiterated. Mona blinked. "I have no idea." "So," Deeba said, "Xerxes is one target of the Cult. Makes sense. But who are the others?" "The Archduke," Mona said, "Knows far too much of our intention. He must be eliminated." "He'll die soon," Julius said, "His health sucks." "Doesn't matter," Mona said, "We have already sent an assassin. A Tomorrowland native named Simon has gone to assassinate the Archduke." "Great!" Blake said, "Progress!" "What?" Deeba said, "No! This isn't what the Cult stands for! Violence and death? Absolutely not. Gallifreyan would never have approved." "Necessary violence, my dear," Mona said, "I'm afraid you didn't know your great-grandmother very well." "Excuse you?" Julius said. "How dare you!" Deeba blurted, "I...oh...I'm sorry for my outburst." She quieted. Mona blinked twice. "I'm sorry if I upset you..." "No...I...I just need some air..." "Oh!" Mona said, "Please, stay! I have pictures of your family you'd love to see!" "Deeba, don't go," Blake said, "We finally found the Cult." Deeba smiled weakly. "I just want a breath of fresh air. I'll be right outside the cavern." Blake and Julius nodded in consent. Mona bit her lip. Deeba ducked outside. CLOUD VERANDAH Deeba turned the corner so she was out of sight and then ran. Something was very wrong. The Cult would never kill someone like the Archduke. Katarina, yes. Xerxes, yes. But not the Archduke. An assassin? Not like them either. No, Deeba had never met the Cult members. She hadn't read the Cult handbook or whatever. But she was certain that an assassin was below them. Deeba spun down the beanstalk. STORYBOOKLAND Deeba ran out of the Santilli House. She turned vehemently around, trying to get her bearings. How long would it be until they noticed she was gone? Not too long, she told herself. She had to run. But where does one run when being pursued by the government? Gallifrey Estate was too obvious; Blake and Julius would find her there. She just needed to be alone for a moment. When she was alone in the past, she would go to Elena or Gallifreyan. Deeba straightened. She knew exactly where to go . Production Continuity and Story Arcs Julius, last seen in a flashback in "The Tunnels," is the only Gallifreyan brother to live through the events of the season. The events of the series are briefly recounted in the exchange between Deeba and Julius. References The three mention the book written by Niall which chronicled the events of the first four seasons. Deeba exits the Santilli House, the house in which Emilio Santilli died in "Thud." Trivia *When Mona gestures backward and says "Welcome to the Cult of Gallifrey," producers based the line off of MIssy's first line in "Deep Breath," when she says "Welcome to Heaven!" Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes